Tributes Picture Guide
When you have made a page, made the tribute and added the categories, you might want to add a picture of the tribute instead of just an "appearance". Here are some ways to do it and useful tips. Lunaii A lunaii is a picture made on the site "Lunaii Dollmaker" and is the most commonly used way of picturing a tribute. The "Lunaii Dollmaker" is a internet website where you can add features to a "doll" or rather a "model", creating a unique lunaii each time. How to make a Lunaii #Go the site: http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/ # After that, you make the doll. Choose which features you want on the doll. # When you're done, you right click directly on the lunaii you made. Click "Save Picture As" and then type in it's title (preferably your tribute's name) and save it on your pc. To keep track in the lunaii bunch, make a folder for all your lunaiis. # Go to your page and click "edit". Under the buttons "Publish" and "Preview" you see a selections of buttons. Click on "photo". # Click "Choose file" and upload your picture to the wiki. Positives *It's the most used way of portraying tributes on the wiki. *It's almost impossible to come across a lunaii that looks exactly like yours (unless you didn't add anything particular to it at all) *It's easy to regulate exactly how the lunaii looks so you can get the lunaii to look almost like how you imagined the tribute. *Lunaiis are to some extend able to display the personality of the tribute. *Lunaiis carries resemblance to the Tribute Pictures, which are taken by the Capitol when the games begin, and displayed when scores are given, at the odds board and on the night sky when showing the faces of the dead tributes. *The Gamemakers usually ask people to give these and it may even be a requirement to enter the games. *Usually there will be a "tribute gallery" in different games. If the tribute's creator does not submit a lunaii, the gamemaker will make it themselves, so the lunaii may not be as accurate as the person imagined. *Lunaiis are editable. You can copy a lunaii over to paint or a online picture editor and get very creative, adding well... anything you like. Negatives *Some people may argue that lunaiis have a rather childish look to them. *It is quite hard to make a lunaii look very masculine. *Huge scars, burned bodies, and other sorts of rare marks on the body cannot be made on a lunaii unless you can edit them well. *Displaying age difference between lunaiis is quite difficult. Tips *Have a lunaii made for the tributes, even if you don't like lunaiis, and use them when they're required to enter the games you want to enter. *Do not click on the "Crop" tab. Most gamemakers prefer lunaiis uncropped. Examples Senna Rosewood.png ThomasG.png Kelebek Carnation Lunaii.png Julius De Mort2.png Hebe Mines Lunaii.png Ventolunaii.png Lemin Jolice.png Avatar-99.png Essence Farscape.png D7malelunaii.png Real Life Model Picture A real life Model picture is simply just a picture of a model with looks that matches the tributes. It is a somewhat common method used for portraying tributes. These pictures does not belong to single websites, but are all over the entire internet. How to find a real life Model picture There is no official way of finding photos of models. The most simple way is simply typing in features of the tribute into a Google Images search and scrolling through what comes up until you find a good picture. Another method is using special internet sites used for models to post pictures and browse through them until you find a good picture. Positives *It's the most realistic way to portrait a tribute and it makes it clear how the tribute would look if they stood right in front of the gamemaker. *It's able to show clear differences between different ages, genders, and personalities. *Not so often, but sometimes, a real life appearance is required to enter a games. *These types of pictures can show scars, burned skin, and other sorts of body marks. *Just appearance wise, these are usually much more beautiful than lunaiis, dream self, etc. Negatives *It usually take a very long time to find a picture that's even close to how you envisioned the tribute. *People often use the same picture for two different tributes without even knowing it. *There's no way to alter the appearance of the shot (unless you're a photoshop magician). *While these pictures can come close to how you imagined the tribute, it's highly unlikely that you will find a picture that looks exactly how you envisioned them. *These are usually not required in games you want to enter. Tips *Remember that it is only a very small amount of games that requires a real life picture. You don't NEED any of these. If you really want to enter a games where these pictures are required, choose with tributes you want in the games, then go look for a Model picture for those tributes you choose. *Pick these up ALONG the way! Don't go straight into a picture hunt every time you make a tribute. Sit down when you have time and browse the web. *If you want your tribute to look as similar as possible for lunaii to real life, or from anime to real, choose your real life picture first and model them after that. Examples Kacey Anderson.jpg Zak Slaughter Real.jpg Celine Flare.jpg Emo-Hair-Styles-35.jpg Nikitia Johnson.jpg Trigger Storm Real.jpg Kelebek Carnation.jpg Tumblr mi5p0qAxPD1remyhpo1 500 original.jpg Drew Hartley.jpg Tumblr m8yndaE1My1rw2065o1 1280.jpg Cynthia Easton.jpg Cecil North.jpg Anime Avatars Anime avatars are made at the Rinmaru Games site. This is probably one of the least common ways of picturing your tribute, but is a trend that is currently going around the wiki. With this avatar maker being updated every once in a while, there are many different unique looks you can make. How to Make an Anime Avatar #Go to the Rinmaru Manga and Anime avatar creator . #Once the site is done loading, click on the different menus and choose which features you want for your avatar. #When you are finished, find the orange button with a camera on it and click on that. It will open a new tab. Once the tab is 100% loaded, the image will be placed in your downloads folder with the name: "My Style". Rename as you choose. #When you are ready to add it to your tribute's page, click on edit. On the right, under "add features and media" click on picture, then "upload". #Choose your picture, and add a caption if desired. That picture is now on your tribute's page. Positives *It is almost impossible to have an anime avatar exactly like someone else's (unless you use the generic, or copy someone's) *There are many different choices between things like... **Hair colors and hair styles **Skin color **Background **Eyes and eye colors **Mouths, eyebrows, scars, blush and facial expressions *These can resemble the tribute portraits which are used by the Capitol when tributes are Reaped, and the pictures which are shown in the night sky when the fallen are announced Negatives *Not all users may like the "anime" look to it *Some people may argue that these can have a childish look to them *Age differences can be difficult to show in these avatars *Not many people require these in games *On some devices these may be hard to make or unable to be saved to the device Tips *When you go to change the shirt on your avatar, you can make the shirt look more masculine or feminine. Just click on the shirt you want, then about it there are two buttons you can click on to choose a masculine- or feminine-looking shirt. *These aren't required often so don't stress over them *Some people may want the default blue background if they are hosting a game *You can create an array of different outfits, with different shirts, collars, scarves, and hand accessories Examples ThamosAnime.jpg Animegirl2.jpg RedHairAnime.jpg AnimeGirlDarkHair.jpg MyStyleB.jpg Animegirl.png Animeboy.jpg AnimeGIrl.jpg Category:Guides